Pistachions
The Pistachions are the secondary antagonists of the first season of the Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law. They are giant anthropomorphic pistachio monsters (led by their leader King Pistachion) bent on taking over the world at all costs. Origins Although the Pistachions didn't appear much in the first season, their origins were shown in the episode "The Substitute", where Milo Murphy and his friends accidentally created a sentient blob that attacked the students and two time-travelling agents named Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. In the end, the blob left the school and came into contact with a broken pistachio sapling on the lawn, causing it to be replenished to its former glory. Role In the hour-long special "Missing Milo", Vinnie and Balthazar were contacted by their boss Mr. Block of their mission to ensure that the pistachios' existence remain intact by the year 2175. Locating the growing pistachio sapling at the school lawn, the two agents decided to preserve it to accomplish their mission. However, while they contact Mr. Block about their success, they spot through their communicator that Mr. Block is being attacked. Thinking of it as a joke, Vinnie and Dakota decide to travel back to the year 2105 by loaning a time-travelling limousine from their fellow agents Brick and Savannah, accidentally taking Milo along with them. Arriving back to their time, Milo and the agents are horrified to learn that a horde of giant pistachio-like monsters (known as the Pistachions) have taken over the world and captured much of the human population (including Mr. Block) in giant pots. Upon spotting the trio while taking a picture of his own family with his phone, King Pistachion orders his horde to capture them. Realizing now that this isn't a prank of any sorts, Vinnie, Balthazar and Milo soon learn that the pistachio sapling is actually King Pistachion in his early days, as he would grow on to become a more powerful monster and create his own horde to take over the world; even admitting that he had one of his sons to eat up a Congressman during the takeover. Realizing their mistake, Milo and the agents went back in their limo to destroy the sapling, but having already realized their intentions, King Pistachion has his own time-travelling vehicle to beat them to it. Arriving to the school, the Pistachions confront Milo's friends and sister as they were investigating Milo's disappearance. King Pistachion orders his horde to kill the kids, but Milo and the agents arrive to stop them in time. Using a formulated plan utilizing Murphy's law, Milo gets his friends and the agents to fight back against the pistachios while he grabs hold of the pistachio sapling, hoping to destroy it. However, King Pistachion grabs Milo's friends and the agents, threatening to kill them all if Milo doesn't step away from the sapling. Using a woodpecker flute, Milo manages to call up several woodpeckers to attack King Pistachion to save his friends and the agents, but King Pistachion manages to grab him, hoping to finish him off. Anticipating the possibility of being captured, Milo orders his dog Diogee to pee on the sapling, knowing that several types of pistachios are very vulnerable to urine. With the sapling destroyed by the dog urine, the Pistachions get erased from existence for good, but not before their dying king vows revenge on Milo for ruining his plans. However, one Pistachion survives by stumbling through the time stream, ending up on the year 1955. Smiling at this, the Pistachion happily runs off as he intends to get revenge on the heroes for wiping out his race from existence. It is unknown what happened to the Pistachion afterwards. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Comedy Villains Category:Minion Category:Supremacists Category:Giant Category:Food Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Families Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Humanoid Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protective Category:Mutated Category:Affably Evil Category:Ferals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Oppressors